Sing Me A Sleepsong, Darling
by sparkles princess
Summary: Your mother warned of strangers, and the dangers they may bring. —gruvia, minor swearing, slight au.


**Notes: **Hello, friends! I have recently been thinking of making something for the holidays, and since I found some time to sit and write this down, I thought I would share it. Lmao. PS. Im very sorry if this makes no sense, is messy and just really bad. But I suppose it's the effort that counts…?

Slight AU because huge elements of the canonverse were used here.

**Sing me a Sleepsong, Darling**

—_Your mother warned of strangers  
>and the dangers they may bring<em>—

She believed in true love, despite all the shit she'd gone through these past eighteen years. All her dreams were filled with blank faces of her one true love, her saviour. She fantasized about how he would sweep her off of her feet, ad take her away to a faraway kingdom where he was king, and he'd make her his queen.

She really, truly, believed all of that, despite all the blank stares she would receive when she divulged these secrets, all the worried glances from the other orphans.

So, she learned to keep it in her, to lock it all up.

That was until he came along.

He was tall, dark and handsome, unmistakably so. His eyes seemed like still ponds late at night, his lips a tight line.

He was a god, crafted from the finest marble, a perfect representation of beauty.

And shit, was she in love. (She didn't know it at the time, however, because they were enemies. Fairies against Phantoms.)

Is this my prince, she had asked herself the night she had first laid her eyes on him. Will he save me?

…

She was surprised that he had approached her first. Well, surprised really was an understatement. If it were physically possible to melt into a puddle, that's what she would have done when he first talked to her.

They had known each other for a few months now, and were, in all honesty, very good friends. He had even introduced her to his own circle of pals, all of whom welcomed her into their little posse.

She was glad.

Her eighteen years of loneliness all led up to that moment, when his hand sat firmly on her shoulder as she stood before a table to his closest friends. A smile graced her pale features as she introduced herself in a shaky voice.

"I'm Juvia."

And just like that, she had a family.

…

She knew it wasn't love when they first met, but she was certain that it was with every passing moment they spent in each other's company.

She knew she was in love with Gray Fullbuster.

Up until a certain point, however, she was unsure if he reciprocated her feelings, despite the many hints his friends (and her friends, now, too!) had been dropping. Their knowing looks and subtle smirks never went unnoticed to the blue haired girl.

Regardless though, Gray had yet to even show signs of wanting to be romantically involved with Juvia Lockser.

…

It was close to the New Year when she realized, truly, what he felt for her.

She was sure that he had _way _too much off Cana's happy juice when he stumbled into the room she was in. She herself didn't quite understand _why _she was in the room, when there was a huge party going on. But, she felt a strong need to be away for everything for a while, reflect on all the stuff that's happened to her.

She had met Gray, and made new friends. She got the scholarship she needed. Her mom got through her sickness.

It had been a pretty good year for her.

Clumsily, the raven haired man stumbled into the small bedroom, and flopped onto the bed that stood in the very center. She _might _have screamed a bit.

"_G-gray!_"

"Juvia!" he mimicked, slightly sin-songy.

"Wha-What is—Are you drunk?"

"H—Hell, no!"

Juvia stared at him blankly.

"Maybe… Maybe a little sleepy…" As if on cue, he yawned.

He buried his face into the pillow, as Juvia said, "I'll get going now, so you can get some sleep, okay?"

She was already half-way out the door when he called her back.

"Juvia, can you… can you sing me a song?"

It was then that she noticed the sadness in his eyes, the intensity of his gaze. "My mom used to sing me one every year, you know."

She suddenly didn't mind singing him a song.

**Notes: **I'm very unhappy with how this turned out, because honest to god this made zero sense. Either way, happy New Year to everyone. May 2015 bring lots more blessings for you and your loved ones!

If you are gonna leave a review, would it be too much to ask for a book recommendation? Thank you!


End file.
